What if
by sailormoon1982
Summary: What if Alex had meet Gene when she was 20 and he was 30?


What if

What if Alex had meet Gene when she was 20 and he was 30? And fell in love and lost her virginity to him. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is set in 1993 because if Alex was 35 in 2008 then she was born in 73. And I see Gene as being ten yrs older than her making him born in 63. I just came up with this idea yesterday. If you want to read the uncut versions of any of my stories. You can eather read them on aff my penanme is the same on there as it on here or you can read them on archive of our own. My penname on there is ashestoashesfan2012. both the links to both sites are in my profile.

It was a beautiful spring day in March when twenty yr old Alex Prince was sitting in The Railway Arms having a drink. She had come to Manchester yesterday to get away from Pete Drake, who would not get it through his head that she did not want to go out with him.

She was so lost in her thought that she did not see a very handsome thirty yr old man sit down at her table.

"What are you drinking" asked the man which made Alex jump.

"Oh you startled me" said Alex,

"sorry I did not mean" said the man with a smile.

"Red wine" said Alex with a smile back at the man.

"Am Gene Hunt" he said as he put out his hand,

"Alex Price" she said taking his hand.

After Gene got her red wine and another beer for him Gene asked Alex where she was from and she replied London.

"What is a beautiful young like you doing all the way up here" asked Gene.

"Getting away from man who would not leave me alone even after I told him I would never go out with him" said Alex. "You want me to tell him I am a police officer and I get make him leave you alone' said Gene with a grin.

"Really am going to be a police officer to when am done with university" said Alex.

Both Alex and Gene sat taking for the rest of the night when it was time to leave. They both relies that they wanted to spend more time together. For the next six months Gene and Alex saw each other every weekend either with her coming up to see him or him coming down to see her. Alex told Gene early on that she still a virgin and wanted her first time to be special. He told Alex he understood and vow in his mind that when she was ready he would make her first time special.

It was early September and Alex had just finished her first week of classes for the term. She was going to go up Manchester that night and spend the weekend with Gene. The more she thought of Gene the more she would touch herself when she was alone. For the last six months when ever they spent the weekends together Gene would always sleep on her sofa at her flat, and his sofa at his flat because he let her have his bed.

As she drove up to Manchester that night she decided then and there that she wanted to make love with Gene that weekend. At this same time in Manchester Gene had just gotten out of his shower. He to had been thinking of Alex and had to take one of many cold showers just to make his hard on go away which was becoming very hard to do. He wanted so bad to Alex to his bed and make love to her. But he did not want to scare her away.

Gene has just taking dinner out of the oven when he heard the door bell. He open to door to Alex he step aside so she could come in. She put her things in the bedroom and come back out. "So how was your week" asked Gene,

"It was ok I finished my first week of classes" said Alex.

"How about yours" she asked, "the same as always catching scum" said Gene as they sat the table to eat.

Later on that night they both sat on the sofa watching TV. When Alex leaned over and kissed Gene on the lips with all the passion she come muster. Gene kissed with just as much passion, Alex moved so she was in his lap. As they continued kissing she could feel just how much Gene wanted her. She moved her hands down to his shirt when he stopped her.

"Alex are you sure you want to do this" asked Gene with concern in his eyes.

"Yes Gene am sure I want us to make love am ready" said Alex as she looked into his eyes.

Gene picked Alex up and carried her to his room where he lowered her onto the bed. They slowly removed each others clothes. And their lips met in a hot passionate kiss, as their passion grew they stop kissing when they needed air. As they started to make love for the first time. Later He looked down into her eyes, feeling like she now shared a part of his soul, and he a part of hers. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Her arms and legs tightened their embrace of him, and the kiss became much more passionate as the two lovers clung to each other in exquisite fulfillment.

A little over a year and half later Gene and Alex where married. And one and one month later their daughter Molly was born.

The end


End file.
